Jealous?
by Zaidah
Summary: Saat ini Teikou Academy tengah mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan Konoha Gakuen Academy, yang kembali mempertemukan Sakura Haruno dengan sang mantan, Sasuke Uchiha, yang tiba-tiba saja meminta ketemuan. Apakah Akashi Seijurou hanya akan diam mengetahuinya?/ Cheesy weird story! Not ur taste? Don't bother to read it! #AkaSaku


_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**Jealous?**

Saat ini Teikou Academy tengah mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan Konoha Gakuen Academy, yang kembali mempertemukan Sakura Haruno dengan sang mantan, Sasuke Uchiha, yang tiba-tiba saja meminta ketemuan. Apakah Akashi Seijurou hanya akan diam mengetahuinya?

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Akashi Seijurou meremas kasar sekaleng minuman isotonic dingin di genggamannya. Emperor eye point guard Kiseki no Sedai itu menatap tak suka ke arah seorang pemuda berhelaian raven yang tengah terduduk manis dengan seorang gadis cantik di hadapannya.

"Berani-beraninya dia," decak Akashi.

Kise Ryouta yang mendengar decakan sang point guard langsung berjengit dan bergeser mencari posisi aman, karena siapa yang tahu jika tiba-tiba ada gunting sakti melayang. Copycat Kiseki no Sedai itu menatap ke arah shooting guard tim mereka, Midorima Shintarou, mencoba mencari pertolongan.

Sedangkan Midorima sendiri hanya menghela nafas kasar, menatap ke arah objek tatapan Akashi. "Kekasihmu hanya mengobati pemuda Uchiha itu Akashi, tidak perlu cemburu -nanodayou."

Akashi mendengus, "Siapa yang cemburu!" Sepertinya sifat tsundere Midorima sudah menular ke pemuda emperor itu.

"Lagipula Akashicchi kan harusnya sudah biasa melihat Sakucchi mengobati seseorang -ssu," ucap Kise dengan nada yang terdengar heran.

Akashi tidak menjawab dan hanya menggumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban. Jika itu pemuda lain ia akan berusaha biasa saja, tapi mereka tidak tahu saja jika setan Uchiha itu adalah mantan Sakura dulu.

Ngomong-ngomong, saat ini Teikou Academy tengah mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan Konoha Gakuen Academy. Dan tiba-tiba saja point guard mereka, yakni Sasuke Uchiha terluka, sehingga Sakura Haruno sebagai tenaga medis membantu mengobati pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

Namun, Akashi yakin itu hanyalah akal-akalan Sasuke, mengingat power forward permainan quarter kedua dipegang Kagami Taiga, yang mana seharusnya tidak akan sekeras Aomine Daiki, mengingat pemuda cahaya itu bermain dengan gaya yang halus tapi mematikan dengan kelincahannya.

"Sepertinya lukanya sudah membaik, apa kau bisa menggerakkan kakimu? Istirahat saja dulu jika masih terasa sakit," ujar Sakura sambil memberesi peralatannya.

Sasuke Uchiha yang menjadi lawan bicara tidak langsung menjawab, pemuda prodigy itu menatap lamat-lamat gadis musim semi di hadapannya, membuat Sakura jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Eng, apa ada masalah Uchiha-san?"

"Ck, panggilan macam apa itu. Tidak, kau mengobatinya dengan baik, terimakasih," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum tipis di paras tampannya.

"Ahaha, terimakasih Sasuke-san," balas Sakura dengan tawa yang berusaha ia paksakan dalam kalimatnya. Ia tidak mau orang di sekitarnya curiga dengan hubungan yang sebelumnya ia miliki bersama Sasuke.

Hening beberapa saat, hingga Sakura yang memecahnya duluan. "Sepertinya quarter ketiga akan dimulai, aku permisi dulu."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," tahan Sasuke sebelum Sakura pergi.

"Kita sudah berakhir Sasuke-kun, berhentilah."

"Aku tau, tapi aku ingin berbicara denganmu, jam lima sore sebelum aku pulang, di taman barat Teikou," ucap Sasuke sedikit memaksa. Karena setelah makan malam, tim basket Konoha Gakuen Academy akan kembali ke sekolah mereka. Dan setelahnya pasti akan sulit bertemu mengingat sekolah keduanya adalah asrama.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas kasar, lalu melangkah pergi, "Lihat saja nanti, aku tidak menjanjikan apapun."

Dan setelahnya gadis musim semi itu kembali ke tempatnya sebelumnya, berusaha bersikap biasa saja, tapi tanpa ia sadari Akashi Seijurou diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

Sakura berjalan perlahan seorang diri menelusuri koridor sekolahnya untuk menuju taman barat. Sore ini ia akan menemui sang mantan untuk memperjelas semuanya.

"Ehem!"

Sedikit lagi Sakura akan sampai di taman barat Teikou, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati Akashi Seijurou tengah berdiri menatapnya. Seketika Sakura seperti merasakan jantungnya jatuh ke perut, kegelisahan menyelimutinya seketika.

"Sei-kun? Ahaha, ka- kau sedang apa?"

"Kau sedang apa?" Alih-alih menjawab pemuda itu malah membalikkan perkataan sang kekasih.

Sakura terdiam ia bingung sendiri harus menjawab apa. Ingin jujur saja tapi sama saja mencari mati dengan maha kaisar (neraka) Akashi Seijurou.

Mendapati gadis yang biasanya cerewet itu hanya diam Akashi menarik lengan sang gadis dan melakukan _kabedon_ padanya. Membuat Sakura terkurung di antara dua tangan pemuda itu.

"Kau akan menemui pemuda Uchiha yang sebenarnya mantanmu itu kan?" tebak Akashi.

Sakura menahan nafas tercekat, darimana pemuda itu tau tujuannya? Dan darimana juga ia tahu siapa Sasuke sebenarnya?

"Ah, a- ano Sei-kun, aku ... aku ..."

"Temui saja dia kalau kau mau, aku tidak akan melarangmu," sela Akashi cepat.

Sakura semakin terkejut mendengar ucapan demi ucapan pemuda benetra heterokrom itu.

"Tapi setelahnya, kau harus tetap kembali padaku! Dan perintahku absolute tak terbantahkan," sambung Akashi.

Sakura semakin terdiam dan bingung harus bagaimana, perasaannya sedikit kalut tiba-tiba, sebenarnya tanpa perlu pemuda itu katakan, Sakura akan selalu bersamanya.

"Sei-kun, kau ...," lagi-lagi ucapan Sakura harus tersela saat bibir tipis pemuda itu mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura, kau milikku dan itu mutlak," ujar Akashi pelan dan mata emperornya terlihat sayu untuk beberapa saat, wajah pemuda itu menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah bersemu saat ini.

Sakura tertegun beberapa saat di tempatnya, sebelum kemudian tersenyum manis, setelah sekian lama ia akhirnya mendengar ucapan cinta secara langsung dari bibir Akashi Seinjurou.

Selama ini ia percaya Akashi mencintainya dengan caranya yang _talk less do more, _tetapi ia selalu berpikir bagaimana rasanya jika mendengar langsung dari pemuda itu, dan ternyata benar-benar menyenangkan, ia mencintai dan dicintai, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sei-kun," balas Sakura sambil mengalungkan lengannya untuk merangkul erat pemuda itu. Keduanya berpelukan hangat yang berlanjut ke sebuah ciuman manis di bawah sinar keemasan sore, mengabaikan tatapan tak terdefinisikan dari seorang pemuda yang berjarak cukup jauh dari mereka, tetapi sepertinya pemuda itu tetap bisa menduga apa yang telah terjadi.

_'Yah, sepertinya memang sudah berakhir, semoga kau selalu bahagia, Sakura.'_

**END**

Another absurd story from meh! Yang merasa ini ga jelas, ga ngefeel, and weird, **I've warned ya all**. As always diriku yang pemalas ga check ulang, jadi kalau ada typo / miss mohon dimaklumi ya hehehe.

Untuk semua yang nyempetin baca fict dengan pair favoritku, AkaSaku, terimakasih banyak. Semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan. Luv ya all :")


End file.
